1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an antenna assembly, and more particularly to an antenna assembly assembled in a movable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the wireless communication technology of using electromagnetic wave to transmit signals has the effect of remote device transmission without cable connection, and further has the mobility advantage, therefore the technology is widely applied to various products, such as moveable phones, notebook computers, intellectual home appliance with wireless communication features. Because these devices use electromagnetic wave to transmit signals, the antenna used to receive electromagnetic wave also becomes a necessity in the application of the wireless communication technology. In present electronic device, antennas always be assembled in the electronic device to make the appearance of the device beauty. Since the limited of the inner space of the electronic device, the height and size of antenna will be restricted. Thus, the antenna is required to be of small-size with good performance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,169 discloses a small-size dual-band monopole antenna. The monopole antenna is fixed on a PCB, and comprises a C-shape radiating element, an L-shape grounding element and a feeding line connecting to the radiating element and the grounding element. However, the radiating element of the antenna and the grounding element are on the same plane that the antenna is easily influenced by the electronic components therearound to have some radiating blind areas.
Hence, an antenna assembly is desired to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings of the existing antennas.